


A Series of Unfortunate Dates aka Doom Project

by Chegaris



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 3+1 Things, Alternate Universe - College/University, And More Fluff, Attempt at Humor, Fluff, M/M, happy birthday kang daniel, not 5 because even 3 almost kills me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 18:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16938474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chegaris/pseuds/Chegaris
Summary: Daniel asks Minhyun to give him 3 chances at a date.- Sungwoon thinks it will be hard- Seongwu thinks it is pretty impossible- Jaehwan thinks it bounds to doombut they keep "trying" to help anyway.





	A Series of Unfortunate Dates aka Doom Project

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I really wants to contribute something to Nielnyeon week.  
> So here it is.  
> It is actually for AffinityD1 but guess who is late by a lot?  
> Anyway.. thank you mods for organizing the events :D 
> 
> Also it's supposed to be my attempt at 5+1 things,  
> but brave of me to think that highly of myself.  
> I am sorry that it's only 3 and thus making it a bit rush.  
> but I hope you can enjoy Nielnyeon the same.

* * *

“Min.. Min.. your big puppy is waiting,” chuckles Seongwu as he nudges his best friend to look at the window of their classroom.  

Minhyun groans as he sees a familiar figure outside. The person has his back facing the classroom, but that broad shoulders and big frame is far too easy to recognize. 

“Ya ya.. Seongwu cover me,” he quickly crouches on the table and pulls the man beside him to block his view. 

His supposed to be best friend looks at him pathetically, “Just because you cannot see him, Minhyunnie, doesn’t mean he can’t see you. You do know that, right?” 

Before Minhyun has time to reply the mockery, their professor chooses to end his lecture. Students are starting to pour out from the hall immediately as it is nearing lunch time already. Minhyun can feel panic rising up on his chest. 

“Should I.. should I blend in? Or should I just hide under this table? Yaa.. Seongwuu help me!” the taller of the two asks in panic. 

His friend literally pulls him out of his chair and drags him toward the door as his answer. 

“Seongwu.. Noo.. I am not ready!” he tries his best to steer them to the opposite direction.

As expected, he is succeeding. He is always been the stronger one between the two.  _ (And only between the two). _

“You are not doing anyone favor by avoiding him. It has been 2 weeks. Come out already and give him an answer, if it is a no then it is okay. He’ll live Minhyun. You’re hurting him more this way,” preaches Seongwu as he tries his best to pull the stubborn man. 

“I-I-I can’t, okay?!” 

“Why not?!” 

“Because he is a nice kid and I don’t have a heart to break his heart. And and.. I don’t even know what he likes about me. Heck, I don’t even know what I feel!” Minhyun finally lets out his frustration that has been penting up for the past week. 

The kid, Kang Daniel, is the most popular sophomore in the college. He did nothing aside from tutoring him for four hours every week and yet Minhyun finds a very drunk Daniel on his porch two weeks prior confessing his heart out to him. Thinking that it was a mere, wrong address, drunken confession, he let the kid in and nursed him through the night. Never did he expect to wake up in the morning to a very happy, sunshine rivaling, Daniel kissing him on the cheek. 

And that’s where it is going downhill. 

Daniel apparently thought that they are together, that Minhyun nursed him as a token of acceptance of his confession. He starts following Minhyun wherever he go and doing all these boyfriends stuff that makes Minhyun––who has zero experience in love, dating, and everything in between––short circuiting everytime. Thus, come the avoidance. 

“Then go on a date with me hyung! Give me 3 dates so you can know how you feel. You can give me your answer after,” Daniel’s voice halts the push and pull between the two best friends effectively. 

Seongwoo looks at his junior with the widest shit-eating grin while Minhyun has his jaws hanging open and ears glowing bright. 

__

 

Date #1 

 

“You bring him where?!” asks Seongwu all too happily while Jaehwan and Sungwoon already bursts out laughing in the background. 

Daniel looks dejected as he solemnly pulls the hem of his t-shirt. 

“No no.. but seriously Kang Daniel, you really think that Hwang Minhyun is the athletic type?” asks Sungwoon in between his laugh. 

“I don’t know, okay. I just want to show him what I love and and..,” the big puppy wails, “How am I supposed to know that he is going to be so prim on a date. He wore this shirt and a neat pants..,” 

“Clothes is the least of the problem here honestly,” comments Sungwoon who still sports a grin on his face. 

“Let’s skip onto the juicy detail. How many times did hyung fall? Did he fall on his face? Do you have videos?” Jaehwan intrudes them with a laugh. 

“You guys are supposed to be helping me! You don’t even give me a single tips on what he likes, saying that I should show the real me. Now you guys are laughing at me!” It is very rare to see an upset Daniel, but he is indeed right now. 

The three guys who were laughing before looks at each other wordlessly. Being the three closest (and only) friends of Hwang Minhyun, they know that Daniel is most certainly not Minhyun’s type. In fact, Daniel is the exact opposite of Minhyun’s type. The only thing why they agree to help Daniel is because.. Well.. because who can resist Kang Daniel and his puppy eyes? Deep down they know that it is pretty much a doom project.

The oldest of the three finally sighs, “Listen Daniel. We didn’t give you any tips because we sincerely thought that showing the real you might be your real advantage point here. But dude, none of us think that you would bring him to a skateboard park, what happen to a common first date like watching movie or dining out?” 

“I thought it was boring,” Daniel meeks out. 

“Well skateboard park is sure not,” Jaehwan’s statement is immediately met with three glaring eyes. He is quick to zip his mouth. 

“Anyway.. Minhyun didn’t complain yesterday when he got back to our apartment. So it is not supposed to be so bad,” Seongwu tries to cheer Daniel up. 

“It is only because Minhyun-hyung is so nice,” says Daniel dreamily. The other three occupants in the room groans. 

“Trust me he isn’t as angelic as you picture him to be. Don’t you have enough proof of him fooling himself yesterday?” says Jaehwan. 

Daniel reflects back at their ‘disastrous’ date yesterday. They had agreed to meet in a cafe near Hangang. While Daniel came in his t-shirt and warm padding jacket, Minhyun had come with sweater over his shirt and a neat pants. Come to think about it, Daniel should divert his plan right then, but no. He just had to be the stupidest person, all too giddy for their first official date, and sticked onto his outdoor plan. 

After giving Minhyun the Americano that he has bought especially for the hyung _(“Minhyun doesn’t like coffee,” interrupts Seongwu. Daniel invisible puppy ears automatically casts downward, “Hyung didn’t say anything yesterday,”)_ , they went to the nearby skateboard park. Minhyun showed his surprised and told him that it was the first time he tried skateboarding, but didn’t comment much after. He only urged Daniel to go “have fun” first. 

It was after couple of rejection that Daniel realized his hyung discomfort. He first thought it was because Minhyun was afraid, so he encouraged him further until the older had no choice but to get his foot on the board. 

Never would Daniel have suspected that the Hwang Minhyun with that perfect body proportion (at least according to Kang Daniel) does not possess any body coordination. Most of the time Daniel ended up holding Minhyun’s hand since the second he let it go the older would tumble over. In the end it was pretty much Daniel dragging Minhyun through the park. 

To make it worse, Daniel belatedly realized how Minhyun had started to shiver along the way. He was too focused on how heated he was from holding hand with his hyung. He didn’t realize that Minhyun’s clothes were not really suitable for the dropping temperature. 

Once getting his sense back, the younger immediately took off his padding jacket for his hyung, but the older refused profusely that they ended up sharing the said jacket. It would be romantic if Daniel didn’t notice how cold Minhyun had become due to their outdoor activity. 

“This is one out of three chances, Daniel. No one get it right on the first try. Don’t worry too much,” comforts Sungwoon once he is done retelling the story. 

“And trust me, if it was that bad Minhyun would have ranted about it to me, his trustworthy roommates. He said your date was okay when I asked him last night,” chirps Seongwu in hope to make the youngest feels better. 

Daniel finally relents, “Can you at least give me a tips on what he like?” 

“Haven’t you watched him long enough?” pipes Jaehwan from his side, “Books.. Lots of books,” 

 

—

 

Date #2 

 

“Library is a good start,” nods Sungwoon when the four of them end up meeting again the next week. 

The big puppy face doesn’t indicate any goodness though. Again he has this kicked puppy look that makes them wonder what is wrong this time. 

“Was Minhyun too engrossed in the book he is reading that he ignores you the whole time?” guesses Seongwu knowing his best friend’s characteristic. It is not like him to not be polite to people that he isn’t close with, but Minhyun tends to forget his surrounding when he is with a book. 

The man in the center shakes his head dispiritedly. He thought he had enough experience in this dating area, apparently all he can do is embarrassing himself. Probably it is because this is different––Minhyun hyung is different from his past crushes. He never felt like this before.

From the way Minhyun laughs to the way he pouts, Daniel loves everything about the hyung. He wants to be the cause of it all. He even felt jealous to Seongwu hyung who can easily make him laughs, or to Sungwoon hyung who seems to understand what Minhyun wants easily, and there is also Jaehwan, his same aged friend, who often gets taken care of very well. Daniel knows it is selfish, but he wants to be all of that and more. 

That is why he comes up with the dates idea. If anything, his hyung seems to be farther out from his reach now than before. Should they just go back and stick to the tutor and tutee relationship? Everything was so much easier. 

“I keep doing the most stupidest thing throughout the date,” mumbles Daniel confessing his stupidity. 

“You need to elaborate on stupid Niel. I am pretty sure hyung should be able to match you there,” pats Jaehwan in a reassuring manner. 

Armed with knowledge from his insider hyungs, Daniel made sure to not repeat the same mistake. He waited for Minhyun hyung with a grapefruit ade on hand, two grapefruit ades––he ended up throwing his because (don’t tell Minhyun-hyung) it was simply horrible. _(“Oh! Great minds think alike!” shouts Jaehwan. “We all feel the same Jaehwan,” snickers Sungwoon.)_

Minhyun-hyung came adorably, he wore an oversized hoodie and a padding jacket. Daniel doesn’t know how the hyung who is almost as tall as him can look so small on those. _(‘You’re just big, Daniel” reminds Sungwoon)._ When Daniel gave him the grapefruit, Minhyun looked really delighted, but not so when he told him about their activity of the day. He suspected that Minhyun had expected to do physical activity on that day. 

This time around Daniel didn’t repeat his mistake. Realizing how Minhyun’s expression had fallen a bit, he quickly asked to older whether he wanted to do anything else. Minhyun only smiled and told him to do as he planned. That brought them to the library that Daniel had googled for three days. 

Like any other libraries, it was huge and filled with books that made Daniel bored. Unlike any other libraries, Daniel went there with his Minhyun hyung who literally had star on his eyes. It seemed like his hard work paid off right then. He particularly chose the said library due to the atmosphere. It is known as one of the oldest library in town and gave Daniel the Harry Potter’s library vibe––magical. Daniel was beyond glad to know it was up to Minhyun’s standard as well. He felt his confidence level raised up by a lot. 

“ _Err.. Do you know that Minhyun always has starry eyes in the library, right?” asks Seongwu hesitantly._

_Daniel looks at the man dejectedly, mouth is hanging open. Sungwoon pats his back and tells him to go on._

Sensing a good vibe, Daniel told Minhyun to choose a book that he wants to read. They ended up in some poetry section whose language despite in Korean felt so foreign to Daniel. It was okay though since they found a good corner right after that, Daniel excusing himself with whatever book that has a decent, colourful cover. 

The corner that they were in was beautiful.  There was a table that overlooked the park outside, showcasing the orange hues of autumn. The two chairs which was a single sofa—fluffy and cozy were placed side by side. The library even set up a fake fireplace beside it. It was date-approved scenario and Daniel thought he couldn’t be luckier. 

Until he found himself falling asleep and snoring loudly in the quiet library. How did he know he snore? It was easy, Minhyun-hyung woke him up apologetically informing several complaints from people around them. 

“Are you bored? We can go, Daniel-ah,” whispered Minhyun then. 

Probably it was a good idea. Library was certainly not his place. He should have taken the signs and flee, but it is not Daniel if he doesn’t fight until the end. 

“It’s okay hyung. You were enjoying the book. I’ll manage,” replied him then. 

Minhyun looked unsure, but Daniel gave his best bunny smile that produced a quiet chuckle from his hyung. The older man ruffled his hair slightly before turning his attention back to his book. 

As stupid as it sounds, Daniel swore the light touch lingered for so long on the strands of his hair, sending electricity through the course of his body and sitting there pit of his stomach. 

Of course they had skinship before. Minhyun-hyung was very easy with his interaction. Whenever he did well on his assignment that Minhyun had tutor, the older would ruffle his hair or went as far as giving him a hug. So what made it so different now?

Daniel couldn’t really put it into words, but this touch had meaning. It was as if the older had put feelings into it. It wasn’t a mere congratulatory or ‘you did well’ pat like usual. Minhyun had looked at him so tenderly, Daniel thought he would melt. 

He felt rush of heat creeping up on his skin. Unknowingly his heart started to beat so fast it might bursted out from his ribcage. Going back to sleep at that moment was indeed impossible as he now realized how magnificent the view beside him was. 

His hyung had full concentration on his book. The evening ray fell on his feature, wrapping him in golden lights that matched those autumn trees outside. His gaze was so soft, Daniel wished he was the book instead. Sometimes a smile would form on his lips; not the kind that Daniel usually saw, but the kind that was far away, lost in thought—soft. Daniel thought no one could ever compare to Hwang Minhyun’s Godly look.

_ (“I know Minhyun-hyung is handsome, but I never expect people to describe it poetically; especially you of all people, Kang Daniel. Yucks! It’s.. yucks,” comments Jaehwan from the back. _

_ “Well.. You probably get other images once you start living with him, but okay.. go on i guess,” continues Seongwu. _

_ “Hyung! Don’t do that! I am not ready!” Daniel hits his lithe hyung all too giddily.  _

_ “Do what?!”  _

_ “Telling me to live with Minhyun-hyung,” answers Daniel dreamily as he giggles all to himself. _

_ A book lands on his head, “Can you please be whipped elsewhere and skipped to the more important essence please? At this rate I might leave with a diabetes,” grumbles Sungwoon.) _

So, Daniel continued to watch over his hyung after that. His attempt on reading or going back to sleep was long forgotten. Just when he studied the foxy features on Minhyun’s face, the older has to pout at something on the book.

Daniel can wax another poetic paragraph on Minhyun’s lips, but he doesn’t fancy getting another book on his head. So let’s settle at the fact that when pouting, Minhyun’s lips really looks like jelly and jelly is Daniel’s favorite food. (“Oohoo.. now I like where this is going,” cheers Jaehwan that gets shushed immediately by the other two)

The thing is Daniel can never resist a jelly. Never.

So by instinct (he swears it was by instinct), he lowers his head to capture said jelly on his.

He had his kisses alright, but none of them wreck his mind as much as this one. As expected, Minhyun’s lips was so fluff like his favorite jelly _(“Please stop I don’t need detail!” shrieks a horrified Seongwu.)_

To cut thing short, it was okay for a while until Daniel tried to deepen their kiss but getting his shoulder pushed out instead. Minhyun might use too much energy to push the sturdy male that his chair, the fluffy sofa kind, got pushed back and emitted a screech sound so loud alerting people around them. 

As if it was not enough, their legs somehow had gotten tangled up and thus when the sofa got pushed back, Minhyun ended up losing his balance and tumbled out onto the floor. 

Until this moment, Daniel still lamented on his poor reflex. Instead of helping Minhyun up, he jumped out of his chair and ran into the nearest exit. _(“Wow you are fucked up,” comments Jaehwan. “It is not done,” groans Daniel on his seat)_

The nearest exit happened to be an emergency exit which emitted a loud siren when the door was opened. First it was loud. Second it was not far from their seating place, so Minhyun-hyung could see everything from his position on the floor.

They had looked at each other; one on the floor, one with hands on the handle of a wailing door. It would be very funny if it was someone else story, but it was his. All Daniel’s.

The other three occupants on the room don’t comment like usual, so it emphasizes on how fucked up Daniel have been. After being quiet for awhile finally Seongwu breaks the silence, “Well at least you can be proud to be Minhyun’s first kiss?” 

The youngest looks at him in panic, “It was hyung’s first?”

When his question is met with silence Daniel groans loudly, “How can I mess this up this badly,” 

Sungwoon pats his dongsaeng sympathetically, “At least you still have one more shot kiddo,” 

Even the snarky Jaehwan had given him a pat as well. 

 

— 

 

Date #3

 

“We told you to bring him to a cafe and out of all cafes out there you chose a cat cafe?” baffles Sungwoon at the lump in front of him.

Behind them Jaehwan has turned into a crackling mess and Seongwu lets out a deep sigh.

The lump, Daniel, casts his eyes down dejectedly. He really think this date was the better one than the previous two, but certainly his friends don’t think so. 

“But Minhyun-hyung were okay?” wails him to no one in particular. He is just depressed okay. Just when he thinks he is making a progress.

“Minhyun hates cats,” informs Seongwu apologetically. 

“He doesn’t” claims Daniel as he remembers their date, “He was a little afraid, but he said was okay in the end,” 

When Minhyun first entered the cafe door, he indeed had his moment of panic.His stubby little fingers grabbed Daniel’s coat in an instant as he made a pleading face to the bigger man. It was the same expression his kitten, Ori, made to Daniel whenever her older siblings, Peter and Rooney tried to scare her away. 

Daniel had felt happy. Not because Minhyun was scared, but because he felt that his hyung had trusted him enough to confide in him when facing his fear. It was a little thing, but it made Daniel happy nevertheless.

“Why hyung?” asked him to the older who had resorted to chew his lower lips, hands still cluthing Daniel’s coat.

“There are lots of cats,” confessed him.

Daniel had laughed, “Of course it’s a cat cafe, hyung,” 

Minhyun visibly paled at his answer and Daniel could hear alarms ringing in his head, “You don’t like cats?” 

Honestly Daniel was very afraid of the answer because he wanted Minhyun to like his sisters as much as he do which will be impossible if the older hates cats given that all his sisters are actually cats.

“It’s not that I hate it. I am just.. mm this is stupid,” Daniel noticed how his hyung’s ears had turned red. He urged him to continue until the older finally admitted, “I am a little scared of cat,” 

Even before their tutoring session Daniel has known how gorgeous Minhyun is. The taller might not as popular as his best friend, Seongwu, but his beauty is widely known across college.

After becoming his tutee, Daniel can willingly attest to the statement. He can’t ever find an angle where Minhyun is not beautiful. There was this one time when Daniel was so frustrated that he plopped himself onto his book and talked to Minhyun from that position. Even from below, his tutor still looked amazing. 

Daniel is sure he can recollect lots of memories where he thinks Minhyun is one hot, gorgeous, pretty human being, but he never know that the said person can be the epitome of cuteness as well. 

The way he avoided Daniel’s eyes. The way his little fingers were still holding on Daniel’s coat albeit weaker. The way redness swelled through his neck and ears. Minhyun truly looked like a cat—a very cute cat.

The younger couldn’t help but to coos inwardly. He still had trauma from their last date and decided to not do something out of the boundary again. Instead he picked up a cat that passed by and urged the older to give it a pet, “There is nothing to be afraid of them. They can sense people who are not going to harm them,” 

Daniel watches as Minhyun tensely gave out his hand. The cat licked it lazily, but the older still looked uncomfortable. 

“We can go if you’re uncomfortable,” told him to the older.

“No it’s okay. I’ll manage,” even though he said that Daniel didn’t miss the way he flinched when a cat pass through his legs. 

“We’ll stay for 10 mins and if you’re still uncomfortable by then, we’ll go, okay? I don’t want to mess this up hyung,” confessed Daniel. 

Minhyun had smiled softly at him and patted him encouragingly, “Don’t worry. I am not scared, scared. I guess it’s more because I am not used with them,”

So they stayed. Daniel personally selected some friendlier looking cats and asked his hyung to pet them. After awhile, his strokes became more casual and he didn’t tense whenever a cat came by to them. 

They talked a lot there, about Daniel’s cat and his days back in Busan. Minhyun, too, shared his childhood to him. Though shorter, the hyung had grown up in the same place as him anyway. Soon enough, they found lots of similarities on the food and places that they frequented. It was nice.

In the middle of their conversation, Daniel’s friend, the owner of the cat cafe, greeted them. Daniel ended up leaving Minhyun for a bit since the friend wanted to show him his latest cafe project. When he came back, he found Minhyun had cozily snuggled up on a sofa with a book on one hand and a purring cat on his laps.

The contentment that radiated from the older boy was very calming. Daniel thought there would be no picture better than this. So instead of interrupting, he decided to enjoy time with the cats around. 

Night had already fallen when they came out from the cafe. They didn’t talk a lot that day, but Daniel felt content. He had thought that it was probably how this relationship would be in the future—their dynamic and he found it very calming.

His story is, again, met with a round of silence. The three other people whom he is relying too look at each other uneasily. 

He groans, “Tell me where is it wrong this time?” 

After a couple more of those uneasy glances exchange finally Seongwu opens up, “Well.. Minhyun usually talks a lot when he is comfortable with someone,”

Daniel recalls the total opposite. His hyung is not entirely quiet, but not into the extent that it was chatty. 

“Andd.. it was a date. You should be talking instead of reading. Do you expect to do this later when you’re dating for real?” finishes Jaehwan. 

A yes is already on the tip of this tongue, because honestly Daniel doesn’t mind. He can spend the whole day staying beside his hyung doing nothing and he is okay. It was comfortable, being with Minhyun.

The logical part of him reminds how his situation and Minhyun is different. While Daniel has admitted that he is completely whipped for his cat hyung, but his hyung clearly told him that he doesn’t feel that way about him. So, probably he is the only one who feels okay.

Daniel feels so shitty at the realization.

Sungwoon pats him in pity, “Don’t beat yourself too much Niel-ah. Actually we are wrong too, getting your hope too high. I am really sorry, but you aren’t really Minhyun’s type. We knew it, yet..,” 

The supposed to be comforting words aren’t comforting at all. In fact Daniel feels even worse. As if being the only one who is happy in the interaction isn’t enough, he realizes he might have force himself onto the older.

Dejectedly he brings himself outside the diner they are in, not bothering to say anything to his friends.

 

—

 

+1

 

“You know what.. Probably I like it more when you actually have a date on weekend and being less demanding,” mutters Seongwu as he feels himself getting dragged out of his bed on a Saturday morning.

“Be a little nicer, won’t you? You are the cause of this after all. Take responsibility, Seongwu,” answers the taller as he shoves a bucket of popcorn into Seongwu’s lap. 

It comes to Seongwu’s sense that their living room is somewhat messy. Couple of tissues lying around, blotch of sauces, empty bowls, these kind of things never happen in their shared apartment. Never. 

“Did you.. cry?” asks him hesitantly. In the three years he has known his best friend, Seongwu has never seen him cry. Minhyun might sulk a lot and be petty at things, but he rarely, never, cries.

His protective instinct wakes Seongwu up completely. He wraps his arms around his best friend and pats him the way he knows he like it (Minhyun is a cuddle monster after all). Seongwu swears he will beat the person who makes his friend cries. 

“I guess I’m heartbroken,” whispers Minhyun as he comfortably lies his head on Seongwu’s shoulder, “It sucks Seongwu-ah. Now I know why I don’t date,” 

Seongwu rakes his brain searching for the potential heartbreaker but can’t find anyone who comes close. Minhyun is not easy to get close to people after all and it is almost impossible for him to be heartbroken over their current list of friends. 

“Are you even close with someone recently?” asks him still thinking of potential names.

Minhyun gives him a look as if Seongwu has grown another head, “You’re the one who asks me to try!” 

“Try what?” asks Seongwu confused.

The taller wriggles himself out of Seongwu hug and throws a cushion to his chest, “Yaa.. you dare to bring me into this situation and forget all about it?” 

Then a name pops in his head, “Daniel?” whispers him in surprise. 

Beside him Minhyun throws himself back to the sofa, pouting.

It is such a mindblowing information that it takes Seongwu a whole minute to stare at his friend, mouth gaping.

“You like Kang Daniel? That Kang Choding Daniel?!” Seongwu jumps out of his seat.

The one in question sinks himself further on their sofa as an answer. 

“How?!” The black-haired is half shouting now. 

“How am I supposed to know how?! It just… happens,” he stops a while before continuing with a dreamy look—a look Seongwu has never seen on Minhyun, “He’s so sincere, Seongwu-ah. It is just easy to be around him,” 

There is nothing Seongwu can say. He stands there on the side, mouth opening and closing like a fish out of the water. A blatant guilt is seating heavy on his stomach.

“I thought everything was fine. The dates were nice, but then he stopped contacting me after the third date. Probably I was too weird and he has enough. Why do I have to be so weird. I hate this,” Minhyun has gone into a depressing monologue about how he has failed miserably in this whole dating thing.

As if having a resolution the younger claims loudly, “I need to go!” 

He doesn’t even bother to look back at his friend who shouts out multiple, “Yaa! Ong Seongwu!” behind him.

 

—

 

When Minhyun opens his door to some hesitant knocks an hour later, he never expects the object of his depression stands there awkwardly. 

They both stands there, looking at each other for a long time before Minhyun realizes how bad he must have looked like; ruffled pyjamas, bed hair, puffy eyes, and probably dried skins. ‘Great! Just how much further should he make Kang Daniel lose his interest over him,’

“I don’t know you’re coming,” he manages to say.

The big puppy looks uneasy on his feet, “Seongwu hyung told me to talk to you,” says him unsure.

Minhyun dreads the fact that sometimes his friend can go so overboard. He doesn’t tell Seongwu all that for him to straight up goes to the man he’s been stressing over. He feels exposed.

As he sighs, Minhyun opens up the door wider for Daniel. It is going to be a long talk and he is going to be so embarrassed at himself after this. Pride be gone.

“You don’t have to feel burdened, Daniel. It’s on me,” while Minhyun leads the bigger built man to his living room, he laments on the fact that he doesn’t clean up his place when he actually has an important guest. 

“Feel burdened?” asks Daniel cautiously. He doesn’t even seems to care that he has seated himself amongst Minhyun’s many used tissues.

“Seongwu told you everything, right?” Minhyun winces slightly on how unhygienic Daniel position is, but he has more important stuff to focus on really. 

Daniel shakes his head, “I don’t know about everything, but he did tell me a lot of things,” 

Just when Minhyun needs a straightforward answer from a straightforward Daniel, he can’t get any. It frustrates Minhyun so. He really needs to go back to his hell hole of misery. The last thing he need is to have this conversation. 

“Look.. Daniel. It is okay I don’t need your pity. It’s okay if you.. lose interest in me,” apparently admitting it out loud is kind of different that when he keeps it inside. Minhyun is afraid that he will break down soon, so he’ll try to speed things up, “The point is, things like that happen. It is not your fault that I fall for you. Please don’t feel burdened, I won’t disturb you with my feeling. I’ll deal with it,” 

It hurts him more when Daniel doesn’t say anything back. The tears that have dried down before threatens to fall once more, “Really Daniel it’s okay. Can we wrap this up now?” says Minhyun, voice hoarse.

“W-w-wait wrap what up? Hyung I am trying to process things out. Y-y-you fall for me as in y-y-you like me?” Daniel asks as if he really doesn’t know. 

Minhyun feels his cheek heating up. Did he just confessed? Didn’t Seongwu told him? He really should stop drawing conclusion based on limited fact,  “Didn’t Seongwu told you?"

“No!” Daniel takes a deep breath. Now that Minhyun focuses his attention on him, the younger seems to be hyperventilating as well, “Aren’t you the one who doesn’t like our dates?” threads him carefully. 

“No!” Minhyun’s answer comes quick, too quick.

“But you hates skateboards and cats,” claims Daniel now pacing back and forth. 

“I never said I hate them!” retorts the older back before continuing softly, “And you obviously love it,”

“Didn’t I bore you? That is why you don’t talk much,” asks Daniel again, now completes with his kicked puppy looked. 

Minhyun quickly refutes on his feet, “First I was too busy trying not to embarrass myself on the skateboard, then you bring me to a library, after that I was obviously reading. How can I talk much?” 

Not wanting to give up yet, Daniel throws other question, “Didn’t you get weirded of me. Because of the library incident?”

Minhyun visibly colors at the mention of the incident. He quickly yanks himself back on the sofa hoping it can swallow him in nothing, “Aren’t you the one that get weirded of me? I completely make a fool out of myself,” Whispers him in embarrassment. 

The younger shakes his head so fast, now fully crouching in front of his hyung, “I thought I might have forced you into something you don’t like,” says him softly as he takes both of Minhyun’s hands on his. 

It’s Minhyun’s time to shake his head, “The dates.. they weren’t exactly what I imagines dates to be, but all of it were fun. I had good times,” 

The relief is so visible in Daniel’s eyes. He visibly relaxes a bit, opting to play with Minhyun’s fingers while thinking, “The hyungs said I am not your type,” he finally lets out his hurt.

Minhyun scoffs, “You really should tell me who said that. I haven’t dated before, Daniel. I was never sure of ‘my type’. Probably you were my type after all,” the older quickly covers his mouth after realizing that he might have unconsciously flirt with the younger. 

The younger obviously pays no heed as he chuckles happily at his response. Slowly he brings himself up, both arms effectively caging the older. 

“So.. I am your type?” he asks playfully while looking directly at Minhyun’s eyes.

No verbal answer is uttered, but Minhyun stares back him in delight. Daniel can’t help but to mirror it back.

They stay in that position for a while, looking at each other full of smile.

Just when Daniel lowers his head to seal it all with a kiss, his phone rings and startles them both.

It is Seongwu, “I know I’ve been wrong and I am so sorry. I suppose you guys are together now? From the bottom of my heart I congratulate you both, but please can you spare my sofa from any hideous activity?” Rambles him so fast Daniel almost misses the word. 

It is Minhyun who laughs first, before Daniel can even comprehend enough things, “The least you can do is to give us the sofa, Seongwu,” chuckles him all too happily while cutting the connection and all the wailing Seongwu does.

Daniel about to ask what it means when he feels an arm sneaks on his neck bringing their face closer. 

He really never pegs Minhyun to be the aggressive type. There is a lot of things Daniel doesn’t expect of Minhyun, but he is eager to learn.

His days ahead are going to be amazing. He knows.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> That's it!  
> Thank you for making it this far.  
> I'm sorry if I had write something that might've offended people unconsciously.  
> Definitely will love to hear your thought on the story! :) 
> 
>  
> 
> AANDDD.. HAPPY BIRTHDAY KANG DANIEL!! :D :D


End file.
